Benutzer:Smaragdbeere
Tjena und Willkommen auf meinem Profil :33 Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mich zu stalken >:D und ich hoff wir treffen uns mal im Chat oder so x3 Das Jugendwort 2014 "Karotzenkönigbauch" Erfunden hat es die liebe Silberflug am 25.12.13 einen herzlichen Applaus bitte :D Und nit vergessen wählt den SternenClan er bringt euch sicher ans ziel :D(meistens ... xD) © by Silberflug(<3) und Smaragdbeere Hay ich bringe öfters neue umfragen raus also schaut öfter vorbei ;) Diese Umfragen laufen noch,also schnell,gebt eure Stimme ab :D Welche Bösen Charas mögt ihr am meisten? :D Böse aber doch innerlich verletzte Charas so wie Geißel Boshafte,machtgirige Charas so wie Tigerstern Auf unwissende böse so wie Distelblatt Was sagt ihr zu Freundschaftslisten? Ich finde es gut und praktisch,ich freue mich immer wenn ich auf einer stehe! Ich finde sie nicht so gut,man ist verletzt wenn man nicht draufsteht! Mir ist es egal,jeder soll entscheiden was er/sie auf sein Profil schreibt! Maisblüte ist eine Weiße Kätzin mit braunen Schildpattflecken und einem aussergewöhnlichem braunen unausgefülltem Kreis ums (Usersicht) linke Auge.Sie hat kräftige Hinterläufe und kann somit gut springen und klettern,zudem besitzt sie dunkele "Pinsel" an ihren Ohrspitzen.Ausserdem hat sie lange Krallen und ihre Augen haben smaragd Farben.Sie hat eine schwarze Kralle und eine rose Farbende Nase genau wie die Innenseite ihrer Ohren. Maisblüte ist freundlich und mutig und ihre Liebe gilt alleine ihrem Gefährten Dunkelkralle.Sie beweißt gerne ihre Loyalität gegen über ihres Clans oder ihrer Gefährten,da sie früher das schwächste Junge im Wurf war.Ausserdem liebt sie es zu jagen,klettern und zu sprinten.Sie ist trotz ihres Mittellangem,seidigem Fell sehr schnell. Ihre Jungen: -Goldregen(Goldjunges,Goldpfote,Goldregen)sie ist eine weiße Kätzin mit leichter brauner Tigerung,sie hat sehr viel Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrer Mutter,ausserdem hat sie bernstein farbende Augen. -Beerenwolke(Beerenjunges,Beerenpfote,Beerenwolke)ist ein kräftiger Kater.Er hat hell braun getigertes Fell und spitze Krallen. Nicht wundern,die Bilder von Freunden,sind von sehr früher auch noch :3 Und Sie sind vllt nicht ganz vollständig :D Bilder von Freunden *-* PC-STEVEN - WIN 20140525 161028.jpg|Danke Euli<3 Richtig cool geworden :3 Emerald&Birch.byLeo.fürMais.png|Von Leo :3 Danke FürMais.png|Danke Shadowie für dieses tolle Bild :3 *-* FürMais.bSaphir.png|Danke Saphili <3 Grypaw.png|Echt cool! *-*Danke Löwini:3 No!.png|Auch von Löwini....v.v FürCorny.png|Danke Broomi <33 Dankemaus.png|Hab dich lieb Sprenki<3 Herz.png|Auch von Sprenki,danke <33 Lalala.png|Wieder von Sprenki xD *-* Bild für mais 2.png|Danke Falki <33 Miss you v.v Mais.png|Von Falki v.v Danke <3 107px-Schüler.png|Echt schön! *-* Danke Torfi For Maison.jpg|Auch von Torfi danke *-* <3 For Maison^^.jpg|Wieder von Torf xD <33 Maisii.png|Danke Shadowie <3Wann kommst du mal wieder? v.v Für Maissturm by Tüpfel.png|Danke Tüte <3 Fuchs Einzelläufer.png|Danke Löwe :3 Maisstorm.png|Danke nochmal Löwe <3 Krähenfeder.png|Danke Birki<3 Mister Duck für Mais♥.png|Danke Sturmi <3 *-* Miss you v.v Für Mais Grasschweif von sturm.png|Auch von Sturmi danke <3 Für Mais von sturm.png|Wieder von Sturmi xD *-*<33 Für meine Mais♥sturm^^.png|Auch wieder von Sturmi xD<33 Für Si.png|Danke Flyy <3 Für Si my best friend.png|Danke flyy <33 again :3 Si.png|Und nochmal von Flyy <3*-* Simaus.jpg|Nochmal xD Flyy <3 *O* Fürmaiiiis.png|Danke Dia <3Miss you v.v Bild für Mais.png|Danke Mellowie <33 ForYellow1.png|Danke Jj <33 Foryellow1.png|Nochmal Jj,danke <3 Für Sturmi.png|Danke Broken <33 Wo bist du? v.v MAISIIIIIIIII ZUM B DAY .png|Danke Holly <33 Für Mais meine kleiner süßer MaiskopfxD.png|Beachtet nicht den Namen des Bildes xD <3 Für Maisx3.png|Again Holly :'D <3 Für Smaraaaaa.png|Nochmal Holly xD <33 Kriegerin.png|Danke Him :3 Für Mais.jpg|Danke Dieb <3 miss you v.v LöwenglutManga.jpg|Danke Wolkig <33 Wo bist du hin? D: 2013-11-23 17.18.15.jpg|Danke Sekra <3 Warum gehen alle? v.v Einzelläufferin.png|Danke didi<33 Für smara.jpg|Danke didi nochmal <33 Für Smaragdbeere.jpg|Danke Winterli:3 *-* For Smaragdbeere.jpg|Nochmal danke Winterli <3 IMG 1957.jpg|Danke Pizl :3 Für Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis x33333.png|Danke Bro <3 Miss you v.v Für Sis zum Bithday xD.png|Danke Bro <3 v.v Berry.png|Danke Stug xD <3 Für Si my best friend here.png|Danke Flyy <33 Hauskätzchen für Mais.png|Danke Zilla <3 Du bist auch mein Freund :3 xD Maisblüte by Traumschwinge.png|Danke Dream *o* Maisblüte.png|Auch von Dream *-* :3 Maisjunges.png|Und das auch :3 *O* 20140608 152628.jpg|Von Pizl :3 *-*Danke Scharfkralle für Mais.png|Von Zifa :D Dankee<3 Bilder von mir(Ca,angenommen/Unangenommen) Buchenpelz11byMais.png|Buchenpelz CA Buchenpelz111byMais.png|Buchenpfote CA Willowclaw1bymais.png|Willowclaw CA Also,da das ein Thema ist,was in letzter Zeit oft aufgetahn wird,will ich auch mal was dazu sagen. Also früher (Die Ende 2012-Anfang 2013 Jahrgänge wissen was ich meine) wurden wir mit offenen Armen entfangen,wurden begrüßt und die Hilfe Angebote eines jeden erdrückte uns,dass gab uns Sicherheit hier bleiben zu können.Aber nun (Mitte 2014) schaut es anders aus,es kommen fast täglich neue User,und nun? Erdrücken wir sie mit Hilfe? Nein. Wir benehmen uns manchmal auch echt wie Kleinkinder,wir qualen aus uns ein :Willkommen^^ (Trifft nicht für alle zu,meistens auch nur für mich,aber vllt gibts ja Leute die das alles genauso sehn wie ich :3) und das wars,wenn der User Glück hat,bekommt er noch ein Herz oder ein Hilfe Angebot...Aber ehrlich,wenn ich eine Neue wäre,würd ich mich net wohlfühlen.Liegt es etwas daran,das alte User gegeangen sind? Das manche nur zum Chatten her kommen? Nein.Es liegt daran,wir sind alle alt und eingessen,fast Verwöhnt,wird wurden mit offenen Armen entfangen,warum sind wir nun so anders? Machen Türen und Fenster zu wenn es heißt: Die neuen kommen.Aber warum? Niemand kann was dafür das sich die Zeit weiter bewegt.Aber ich habe einpar Gründe warum wir alten uns so benehmen,hier sind meine Gründe warum ich/und vllt noch andere etwas Ältere User uns manchmal/öfters etwas grisgrämig/Streng(Was auf meinen Chat Mod Titel bezogen ist)/gemein benehmen: *Respeckt.Viele User vergessen oft wo und mit wem sie Schreiben und das finde ich doof,sie begrüßen einen nach einem Tag als wäre man Jahre lang befreundet gewesen,als wären wir durch Dick und Dünn gegangen,aber so ist es nicht,wir kennen uns nicht,also finde ich,es gehört dazu einen mit dem Namen zu nennen der er/sie sich gegeben hat.Warum sonst hat man einen Namen? Damit man ihn verfälschen kann? Ich finde es sollte dazu gehören,jmd zu fragen wie man einander nennen kann,ausserdem kommt man so ins Gespräch,und es wird alles Locker,man lernt sich kennen. *Überstürzung.Viele Neue User denken (Soweit ich weiß) das Freundschaft von jetzt auf gleich da ist.Aber so ist es (nach meiner Meinung) nicht,Freundschaft bedeutet weit aus mehr als sich Spitznamen zu geben,oder einander ein,zwei Herzchen zu schicken.Und zu diesen Freundschafts listen,ich denke,wenn man eine hat dann sollten die Freunde da drauf auch etwas mehr über einander kennen,oder sich zummindest etwas länger kennen. Das waren erst mal meine Gründe,und ich denke es sind genug,und hoffe es kommen keine mehr dazu.Ausserdem hoffe ich,das euch nun etwas klarer ist,falls ich mal nicht der Sonnenschein bin,und ausserdem: Jeder hat mal einen Schlechten Tag ;) xD } … ein Monat: April … eine Jahreszeit: Frühling … ein Wochentag: Dienstag … eine Tageszeit: Vormittag(12-14 Uhr) … ein Planet: Neptun … ein Meerestier: Delfin :D … ein Tier: Katze,Wildpferd oder Nebelparder … eine Richtung: Osten … eine Zahl: 20 … ein Kleidungsstück: Top … ein Schmuckstück: Bärchen-Kette (Meine Lieblingskette mit einem Bären aus Stein) … eine Blume oder eine Pflanze: Krokus … eine Flüssigkeit: Wasser … ein Baum: Ginko … ein Vogel: Nymphensittich … ein Möbelstück: Bett … ein Wetter: Regen … ein mythisches Wesen: Fee … eine Farbe: Blau/tyrkis,Weinrot,Gelb-Grün,knalliges Orange … ein Element: Feuer … ein Köperteil: Auge … ein Schulfach: Sport(Wenn wir nicht grade Leichtatlethik machen .-.) … ein Gegenstand: Kissen … ein Körpergefühl: Freude … ein Getränk: Wasser … eine Eissorte: Waldmeister … ein Nachtisch: Eis … ein Land: Island oder Schweden … eine Stadt: Köln … Eine Person: Distel(DSM <33) *Löwenglut *Krähenfeder *Heideschweif *Drosselpelz *Halber Mond *Geißel(Tini) *Maispfote *Tigerherz Nur auf der Reise zu den Bibern *Wurzellicht Seit einigen Tagen hattet ihr die Möglichkeit mir zu schreiben mit welchem WaCa ihr mich vergleichen würdet. Hier habe ich mal das Ergebnis,sammt der Begründungen. Ich danke euch nochmal herzlich für eure "Abstimmung" xD <3 *Sandsturm <3 *Blaustern *-* loyal, nett, gutausehens, nett, Sie mag bäume *0* * Graustreif - humorvoll und nett, aber immer bereit, für seine Freunde einzuspringen - exakt wie du^^ * Feuerstern - Hüter der Gerechtigkeit und immer fair - wie du^^ * Aschenfuß- weil sie eine höherrangige Katze ist, und immer Ordnung und Wohlbefinden des Clans im Gleichgewicht zu halten versucht * Ich finde auch das Graustreif dir vom Chara her, ganz ähnlich ist. * Ich denke, dass auch Grünauge passen könnte. Sie hat einen Sinn für Humor, ist noch ziemlich jung und zugleich sehr erfahren * Ich finde Sandsturm past am besten zu dir. * Ich finde das am besten Rußpelz zu dir passt :3 * Ich finde das am besten Tüpfelblatt zu dir passt, denn sie ist genauso nett und hilfsbereit wie du :D * Rußherz passt sehr gut zu dir, da sie immer freundlich, loyal und zielstrebig ist. *Tigerstern *Stachelkralle *Efeusee *Windpelz -Mitternacht -Dämmerung -Verbannt -Blausterns Pr. Bevor hier meine Spitznamen Liste folgt,möchte ich euch noch etwas sagen.Ich finde Spitznamen toll,aber nur (!) wenn man mich vohrer fragt ob der Name für mich okay ist,oder ob man mich zB Smara oder Mais nennen darf.Weil ich finde etwas respeckt gehört dazu :) Achja und die Spitznamen die hier stehen,sind nur für die jeweiligen Personen und sollen/dürfen nicht geklaut werden :3 Danke fürs Verständis :) wenn noch was fehlt sagt bescheid ;-) LG und ich hoffe es war nicht ganz so langweilig x33 eure 22:57, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ♥ !Möge der SternenClan deine Wege erleuchten!♥